My Life Tying the Knot
by MimiMichie
Summary: Momo’s got a wonderful life with a boyfriend, or say, fiancé and a new engagement ring in hand. It’s not until after she’s married that she feels as if being married isn’t as great as she thought. Sequel to "My Graduate Life". HitsuHina


The sequel to _My Graduate Life _is finally up. I worked a bit faster with the prodding of a few reviewers. I hope you enjoy it. I would've posted it up sooner, but my computer was being stupid, and I lost a lot of my files that weren't saved onto my memory stick. Anyways, here's the sequel!

Summary: Momo's got a wonderful life with a boyfriend, or say, fiancé and a new engagement ring in hand. It's not until after she's married that she feels as if being married isn't as great as she thought.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Ch. 1 - It's An Extra

---

When you have a boyfriend of at least a year (well, maybe even less than that), you can't help but stare at the rings in display when you pass jewelry shops. I mean, come on. What do you expect from me? I'm a girl and at the age of twenty-two with a steady boyfriend of four years (four!)! I can't help but fantasize my whole wedding when I look at the rings. I'm sure even some girl not so crazy with romance would expect a ring (an engagement one, nonetheless).

But, of course, with Toshirou being the heir of Hitsugaya-ko, I don't even know if he has the time to buy a ring… that is, if he wants to marry me… which I hope he does… because you know that feeling where you just know that he's The One? Well, that's how I feel right now while I'm walking past the jewelry shop because I'm buying Orihime a wedding present.

Can you believe it? Orihime and Ichigo are finally getting married. Everyone's ecstatic, although Toshirou told me that Ichigo is having a case of cold feet… But I think everyone feels that way before they get married. It's just… another one of those things that you feel, but everything still seems right.

Which brings me back to present time. What in the world do you get for a wedding present? Am I supposed to get pots and pans? Why do you give those as wedding gifts anyways? And I don't think Ichigo would be happy with me buying them items that let Orihime cook more often.

Yeah…. Bad idea.

I could get a frame! That way they can put their wedding picture in there! But… they probably already have that… I grunt in despair. And of course, they didn't think of registering for wedding gifts, so that doesn't help at all. I mentally remind myself to register when Toshirou and I get married.

… If we get married, that is. If he ever pops the question, that is. If he even _wants_ to get married. I'm even thinking that he might propose sometime near their wedding because for some apparent reason, weddings bring out the thoughts of weddings (ours. Or soon-to-be ours). So hopefully, Orihime's wedding puts that thought into his mind.

Anyway, back to Orihime and Ichigo. I've thought about buying one of those really cool wine holders, but Orihime hates wine, and Ichigo only drinks sake.

I also thought about buying those custom-made couple sculptures, but those kind of scare me, and I somehow think Ichigo will be a bit freaked out seeing himself in a figure form…

Jeez. Why is shopping for wedding gifts so hard?

You know what? I'm going to just get something simple and cute. Like throw pillows! Orihime has a whole bunch of those… Or even better! Throw pillow _covers_! And they can be embroidered with Kurosaki and two intertwined hearts under it. Oooh, now that's a nice idea.

And I think there's an embroidery shop somewhere around here. But I should get the covers first, right? I hope they like my gift… well, our gift, since Toshirou told me to pick it out for the both of us.

I do hope that one day we'll be like Ichigo and Orihime too. There's nothing wrong with hoping… I think.

-X-

When I come home after mailing Ichigo and Orihime's present, I see Ichigo sitting on the steps of my apartment, his hands clasped together next to his mouth. He looks up as he hears my footsteps and almost smiles although a bit uncertainly. He stands up as I come closer. "Hey, Momo…" he mutters.

I'm a bit confused, so I say, "If you're looking for Toshirou, he's working right now…" Ichigo and Toshirou have slowly become friends, and Ichigo always seems to go to Toshirou for advice than Renji. Though, you know, I get why.

"Nah… I don't think Toshirou would know what to do at times like these anyways…"

"What times? Oh, wait. Let me open the door first, so you can come in." I stick my key into the keyhole and then twist the knob and let Ichigo come in. "So what's up? Sit down if you want."

He shakes his head as I close the door. "I… need to talk to you about the wedding. And Orihime…."

"Orihime," I repeat slowly. "Cold feet?"

"Her? No. It's me… I tried asking Renji, but his advice was bull. And I would have asked Tatsuki since she's Orihime's best friend, but she's trying to avoid the wedding as much as possible. You know how she is. It's too frilly and girly for her. And I wouldn't think Rukia would know much about this either since she just started going out with Renji… And I don't think Toshirou's that romantic or would know anything and then… I just thought of you…"

"Nice to know I was your last choice," I reply sarcastically.

"Sorry." He doesn't sound sorry. "But seriously. Is it normal? This cold feet stuff?"

"Do you still love her?"

"I do. Well, I think I do. She's all I ever seem to think about nowadays…" he grumbles.

"Then there's really nothing to worry about. You're just having pre-wedding jitters, Ichigo. Orihime must be so worried," I sigh. Unless she's too busy trying to make her wedding perfect. Than she probably hasn't noticed.

My cell phone starts to ring, and I hastily prop it against my ear. Speak of the she-devil. "Orihime!"

"Momo?" she whispers softly. "I'm sorry. I should've called Tatsuki, but she has no experience with romance, so she probably wouldn't have been any help anyways."

"Let me guess… Does this have something to do with your fiancé?"

"Yes!" Her voice is a bit alarmed. "How'd you know?"

"Just tell me the problem, Hime-chan."

"Ichigo's being a bit distant lately," she whispers worriedly, "and I'm not sure if he still wants to be with me…"

"It's just a case of cold feet. Have you tried talking to him?"

She laughs softly with an unsure edge to it. "He's never around for me to even say hi, much less have a conversation with him."

I throw a glare towards Ichigo as he looks down nervously at the floor. "Hold on Orihime, I want you to talk to someone."

"Who?"

Ichigo looks bewildered as I give him a look. "Who, me? Are you crazy!?"

"Momo? Is that Ichigo? Why is he with you? What's going on?"

I force the phone into Ichigo's hand, and he fretfully puts it against his ear. "Honey? It's me…"

I demand him to put it on speakerphone, and he pushes the button.

"Ichigo? What's wrong? Why are you with Momo? Or Hitsugaya-san? I thought you were at work."

He taps his foot, shuffling with anxiety. "I was. But I'm on break now. And I needed some advice so…" He takes in a deep breath. "Sweetie? We need to talk."

There's a pregnant pause before Orihime responds. Her voice is trembling. "Are you breaking it off? Because if you are, please do it over the phone. I can't face you if-"

"I'm not," he assures her. "I just need to tell you… I love you. A lot. Please don't take anything personally. I love you more than I think. Or you think. Or_ someone_ thinks."

"I know. But you've been all distant that I thought… I thought," she says and then whispers, "I thought you didn't want to get married to me."

"That's not true," he promises. "It's just Renji, that bastard. He gave me the most stupid advice about how I should be freaked out because forever was a really long time. And so… forever is really long…"

"Ichigo…" she says softly, "forever is in the future. All you need to think about is the present. Not what will happen in the future but what is happening right now."

"I will… I am… But I love you. And I want you to know that I do want to marry you."

"I love you too."

I am so proud of myself. Though I didn't do much. But still! I'm so happy for the two lovebirds. (A/N: And I don't care if you don't like Orihime and Ichigo together. Suck it up.)

-X-

I twirl around in front of the long mirror, smiling to myself as the bottom of my dress floats around endlessly. The dress is amazing for a bridesmaids dress. It's an A-line, chiffon, strapless dress with a beaded appliqué accent on top of the bodice the color of champagne. It's a bit snug around my stomach (and no, I am no implying that I'm fat) and then simply flows after my waist with no seam. It's simply made so that you still look beautiful while making the bride amazingly gorgeous.

I swiftly sweep my bistre-colored hair into an elegant bun and then decide against it. Orihime said something about having our hair down with a gold hair ornament combed on the side of our head.

I do wonder how Tatsuki, the maid of honor, is doing. She hates stuff like this. I stifle a giggle at the thought.

I hear a small meow as a button on the floor pops into sight. "Ohayo, Kisa!" I twirl around again. "What do you think? Do you think I look pretty?"

And of course, Kisa stares at me with wide eyes and then goes back to pouncing on the button. I take that as a yes. I giggle softly and then pick her up, her soft fur touching my skin ever so gently that it tickles my skin. "Oh, you're so big now!"

"Who's so big now?" an annoyed voice comes from my doorway. I turn around and smile as I see my irritated boyfriend, tugging on his tie. He looks down on it with scorn as he comes in.

Toshirou slept over last night, if you're wondering why he's here. He seems to find it easier than me sleeping over and bringing all of Kisa's belongings.

"Kisa!"

He frowns as he looks up from his tie. "Oh… that thing."

I glare at him. "Toshirou!"

"What do you want me to say?" he scowls. " 'Oh, Kisa'? It's a freaking ball of fur, Momo."

"He didn't mean it, Kisa," I coo. "And she's not an it. She's a she."

He ignores the latter comment. "You spoil that mutt."

"She's not a mutt either. Mutts are little, ugly dogs. Kisa's a cat." I let Kisa down, and she scampers across the floor towards Toshirou, rubbing her head against his foot. She adores Toshirou although he doesn't seem to reciprocate the feeling.

He scowls at her and then gives in, lifting Kisa in his hands. He looks up at me. "You look amazing, by the way. Are you ready?"

"Thank you. And yes."

-X-

"And a toast to the groom," Toshirou says aloud albeit gruffly. "I have never met a man as loud, arrogant, and stubborn as Kurosaki Ichigo, but-"

"Arggh, that fucking midget!" Ichigo yells as Orihime does her best to calm him down. She looks amazing in her white dress. It is simply extravagant with beautiful, beaded appliqué added to the top and side of her dress. There is a lacy fringe on the top cut and bottom. Her white, strapless dress matches her diamond necklace, earrings, and tiara. She looks simply stunning.

"But," Toshirou continues, ignoring the insult, "his lazy nature matches that of Inoue Orihime, the quiet, considerate, and open-minded lady. Introduce the yin and the yang. Black and white. They complete each other, and I am extremely happy for them."

An applause echoes throughout the reception hall. Orihime has a bright smile planted on her happy face while Ichigo is slightly grinning. Or more like he wants to grin because he's happy, but he's mad because of the insult Toshirou threw towards him.

It was really a nice wedding and reception. Though Toshirou seemed a bit indifferent to it... I don't know if I'll ever see that ring. (A/N:See, I would put more detail, but it's really just like any other wedding. Cake, dancing, food, and the like.)

-X-

We go home around twelve to my apartment. I feel so dirty (and no, not in _that _sense) because so many of the people were drinking sake, and the scent is now on my clothes. "I'm going to take a shower," I say aloud drowsily. Toshirou only nods as I go into my room and grab some clothes. There, I take off my two rings (no engagement one, however), necklace, and earrings.

The shower is really soothing as I take a deep breath and relax. The warm water makes me feel clean. I change into a pair of pajamas and blow-dry my hair. As I leave the room and enter the living area, I can't help noticing that Toshirou looks a bit fidgety. His face shows no emotions as usual but his fingers are tapping against his legs as he sits on the couch. Of course, this may just be me and my hallucinations. "You can go shower."

He nods and stands up. "I think I'll go do that."

I turn on my tiny T.V. and snuggle under the blankets that are provided on the couch. I feel a bit drowsy and start to flicker my eyes. I really am trying to stay awake, but I'm so tired.

The last thing I remember is Toshirou coming over towards me and picking me up.

-X-

The next morning, I wake up around nine (I'm not exactly sure if that's early or late...). I'm making coffee (way too lazy for breakfast though I'm starving) when Toshirou comes in, clad in a pair of jeans and a sweater. I hand him a cup of coffee, which he accepts and then sits down on the kitchen table (and yes, I mean the table). "Want to go get breakfast?" he asks.

"Can't you cook something?" Because I prefer not changing. My pajamas are really comfy.

He shrugs. "If you want." But he looks a bit dejected, so I agree to go out with him.

When I enter my room, I grab a pair of jeans and a turtleneck and throw it on (not literally). I grab my jacket off the chair, and that's when I notice that my jewelry is still lying on my desk. I hate leaving things lying around like that, so I grab them into my hand and delicately place them into my jewelry box.

And then I notice that there's an extra ring. It's plain gold with a diamond (it's not exactly small but not too large either) on it. Very simple. And there's a post-it note wrapped around it, but I'm too busy gawking at the ring to notice it much.

And all I can find myself doing is taking in a sharp breath.

---

It's a cliffie! Sort of... Technically, it's not a cliffie cuz you know what's going to happen next.

So I'm done with the first chapter of the sequel to _My Graduate Life_. I'm not so sure if it's good. I worked hard, but I think there are bits that I left out from my previous copy I made because its shorter than before. Please do review.

Xoxo MimiMichie


End file.
